


「龙龄」终身喜爱

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap





	「龙龄」终身喜爱

1.

“跟你聊天不如逛淘宝”  
“淘宝推的都是我喜欢的”  
“跟你聊天没一句我爱听的”  
“臭弟弟”

2.

“这就是你喜欢的？”王九龙窝在沙发上，手里晃着张九龄的手机，笑的意味不明。  
张九龄刚刚洗完澡出浴室，还在拿毛巾擦着半干的头发，头也不抬的应了一声，“淘宝推的不都是最近搜索里的吗。”  
“哦～”王九龙拖长了音应声，又对着张九龄的淘宝仔仔细细看了一遍，迈着大长腿两三步就走到张九龄面前，把手机屏幕怼到他面前，“原来你这么欲求不满啊？”  
不看不要紧，张九龄脸一下子红了起来，拍掉王九龙举在自己面前的手，“净这个净这个。”

屏幕上的推荐分明是一些“小玩具”。

王九龙笑弯了眼，从背后搂住张九龄。  
小猫刚刚洗完澡，带着温热水汽，皮肤上有还未褪去的红色。  
像极了情欲之后的模样。

王九龙舔了舔唇，一口咬在张九龄裸露在浴袍外的肩膀上。  
“你是狗吧。臭弟弟。”张九龄推了推他的头，自那个包袱之后格外喜欢叫王九龙臭弟弟。“臭弟弟”得寸进尺的伸出舌头舔舐自己留下的牙印，张九龄本就敏感一些，身体颤了一下，感觉王九龙放在自己腰侧的手愈收愈紧。

王九龙突然把张九龄打横抱起，在他额头响亮的啾了一下。

“臭弟弟决定干点你喜欢的事情。”

3.

张九龄躺在沙发上，两条腿架在王九龙的肩膀上，浴袍下摆滑落到腰间，露出蜜色的腿肉，王九龙的脑袋埋在张九龄双腿中间，剃短的发茬蹭着张九龄的大腿根，留下一片微红。  
张九龄低低喘着气，去揪他的寸头，“剃这玩意干嘛，看给我痛的。”  
王九龙抬起头，往上爬了爬，拨开浴袍的两襟，牙齿轻咬张九龄早就立起来的乳尖，舌尖不断挑逗。  
“等会有得你痛的。”张九龄听见王九龙夹杂着水声的声音。

直到张九龄看见王九龙拿出套子准备拆开，才想起来。

“妈的，上次不是你拿我淘宝买的避孕套吗！”

王九龙欺身上前，把师哥的伶牙俐齿堵住，小猫不服气的拿虎牙咬住他的唇，末了又自己心疼的放开，城池大开，让王九龙无所阻碍的采撷微甜的津液。  
毕竟都是说相声的，嘴上功夫不赖。

直到两人嘴里拉出一条暧昧的银丝，王九龙伏在张九龄耳边笑着说，“就是想和你打一炮。”

我没有人权。张九龄愤愤的想。

4.

王九龙的尺寸实在是那些“小玩具”比不得的，加之他早已熟悉张九龄的身体，第一下便撞到了敏感点。  
台上掌控全局的大师兄在床上总是把自己放心的交给师弟。浴袍早就被解开，蜜色胸膛留着点点水渍和红痕。  
张九龄双腿牢牢缠住王九龙的腰，臀部跟着王九龙的顶撞起伏。

他是欲海上一叶扁舟，王九龙便是他的帆。  
他带着他，他领着他，他把全身心交给他。  
共同沉沦。

他的帆如今在他身上卖力，张九龄勾住王九龙的脖颈把他拉下来，主动去找他的唇。  
唇齿相交，王九龙听见张九龄从呻吟中挤出的话，  
“还是你最好用，臭弟弟。”

欲海翻涌，他只需倚着他的帆。  
张九龄大敕敕张开自己的身子，舟与帆完美的契合在一起，云帆浪涌，他们要远航。

王九龙接受这师哥给他的所有爱意，付诸于行动，点点汗珠滴在张九龄赤裸的身上。  
他在说，我爱你。

白色浪花击打礁壁，船已靠岸。

5.

他们赤身裸体拥在一起，回味着风暴的经历。

张九龄把汗津的身子贴在王九龙胸膛，抱住他的头。

“你不是我的推荐喜欢。”  
“你是我的终身最爱。”


End file.
